Amor de Hada
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Cualquiera muere por amor, pero no cualquiera vive para amar. Pares, la dulce hada, lo sabe. (Reto de San valentín, por :Fanfic de Dragon ball)


**Título:** Amor de Hada

 **Resumen:** Cualquiera muere por amor, pero no cualquiera vive para amar.

 **Aclaración** : Este reto fue aceptado de la página "Dragon ball Fanfic" de fac*book, con temática de san valentín, y agradecemos encarecidamente que nos hayan permitido participar. Un besazo.

 **Disclaimer** : En Candy's Corp no aceptamos la línea de tiempo de Dragon ball GT, Dragon ball Súper y/o Películas de esta franquicia (Puede variar), Dragon ball y sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y empresas productoras o franquicias de marketin.

 **Disculpas** : ¿Cuánto vale una disculpa por ausencia? No podría pagarla.

 **Palabras** : 1529.

* * *

Hace algunos años atrás, se originó la leyenda más trágica de este mundo azul. Aquella que encierra a las hadas en una oscura deuda por mas allá de la eternidad.

Habían cometido el pecado de la envidia, ser más poderosas y llamarse a sí mismas como "El ser perfecto", descalificando al mismísimo humano o Dioses del mundo, comparándose y superándolos.

Milk, la diosa de la belleza y la humildad sentencio en su sangre un veneno sin igual, ellas se enamorarían de un humano, al hacerlo, su cuerpo se volvería toxico y el más pequeño contacto o beso, mataría a su amante. Aunque Milk, Diosa irreverente, a su maldición termino con "…El amor matara solo al que más amor guarde en su corazón…" El hada entregaba su vida por un solo beso, si este fuere correspondido, ambos morirían; De lo contrario, sería un dulce y trágico suicidio.

Un día ocurrió, y bajo la mirada recelosa de la diosa Milk, nació un joven que adornaban sus ojos el azul del océano y los cabellos purpuras de un hada. Su madre, al darlo a luz, se trasformó en la luna; Su padre, en el sol.

Eternamente separados, eternamente enamorados.

Jamás se conoció otra historia de una humana y un hada masculina que fueron capaces de concebir un bebé hibrido. El joven creció bajo el abrigo y amor de la luna, admirándola y tocando violín solamente para ella.

Pero un hada, sin quererlo realmente, se fue enamorando de sus melodías, de su canto, de su devoción y finalmente de él. Ella imaginaba ser la luna, ese ser inalcanzable que adornaba el firmamento nocturno… Sentía celos, pero también el corazón roto.

Tan herida estaba, que uso su magia para tirar al muchacho por un barranco ubicado cerca de su hogar. El muchacho rodó colina abajo, pero un árbol de roble viejo detuvo su caída. Su corazón se aceleró por el temor de perderlo y el alivio de verlo vivir… Pero su cuerpo se enfrió con el temor a morir.

Sabía que hoy, uno de los dos no vería la luna de otro día.

* * *

El resplandor lunar atraviesa la fina niebla del bosque húmedo, alumbra a un muchacho que reposa inconsciente en la maleza de un peñón. Su cuerpo con pequeños cortes y moretones que solo testifican con su existencia la devastadora caída por el precipicio de tierra y arcilla.

El muchacho recobro la conciencia por el dolor que arremetió contra su cerebro, incluso podría jurar que sus huesos se habían fracturado, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

Se recostó contra el único árbol a su lado, evaluó su cuerpo y buscó el camino hacia su hogar… o al menos el que su cuerpo había recorrido. Observó hacia el cielo nocturno, pero solo observo la luna entre la copa del árbol.

—Amada luna… —Murmuro Trunks— Se ve que no me amas, no me dejas observarte, tu luz apenas es visible esta noche.

La luna se mantuvo en silencio, obviamente el joven tampoco esperaba una respuesta. Se levantó e intentó escalar la empinada cumbre con ayuda del tronco del árbol; este se inclinó un poco, pero ayudo al joven a subir un metro… y volver a caer.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —Se preguntó— Luchando como un tonto… Yo, el gran Trunks. Estoy recluido en esta estúpida trampa de mono. Solo me queda caer por el abismo negro… a mis pies. La luna me ha abandonado.

Volvió a observar al infinito oscuro que tenía debajo de él, se recostó en el árbol y buscó el calor de la luna. Simplemente sintió el frio de la noche, pero la hipotermia lo abrazó y mantuvo caliente.

Perdió un poco de sangre gracias al corte en los dedos.

Aunque un brillo lo interrumpió, era diminuto y veloz.

Un sonido incomprensible parecía salir de él.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó— ¿Eres una envidada de mi amor, la luna?

Se acercó a su oreja y muy rápidamente pronuncio:

—Soy Pares, vengo a ayudarte.

El hada formo pequeños brillos y creció del tamaño del humano. Sus cabellos castaños, al igual que sus ojos, brillaban con algo singular. Su cuerpo era radiante y la vitalidad que desprendían sus palabras era envidiada por la misma luna.

Creo con su magia un tronco de árbol, y con ello empujo al muchacho hacia el abismo. Él estaba hipnotizado por la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer frente a él. Pero al caer, observó la luna, hetera e inalcanzable como solo ella podía ser.

Estaba enamorado de la luna.

Pero le gustaba esa joven hada, hace tiempo que ella había intentado robar su corazón.

El hada voló hacia el mientras caía, su risa le calentaba el pecho y sus cabellos largos purpuras, intentaban rozar obscenamente el rostro de la mujer mientras caían juntos a ese abismo.

El agua detuvo la caída del joven, quien solo se limitó a tragar agua y nadar hacia la orilla. Su cuerpo dolía, pero el entusiasmo adolecente que recorría su cuerpo lo ayudo a nadar. Quería observar esa hada otra vez, sus podrías hormonas la necesitaban.

—Te he observado mucho, humano —Pronunció abrazando sus piernas en la orilla del estanque— ¿La luna te ha abandonado? Yo jamás haría eso.

El detecto la malicia en su voz —ella me ha abandonado, es verdad. Pero jamás haría yo lo mismo.

La sonrisa atravesó su rostro— Yo jamás te abandonaría, siempre te he observado —Ella se sonrojo y apretó la mano sobre su pecho— No tienes una idea de lo feliz que me hace verte, Trunks.

—¿Verme?

—Tan cerca, tan bello. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar los diamantes cafés de Pares— Te he amado desde lejos por veinte años, y tenerte aquí de frente me parte el alma. ¿Por qué duele amarte?

—No llores, Pares.

Trunks se acercó hacia ella, camino sobre la arena oscura e intento secar sus lágrimas. Sus brazos temblaban y dolían, le faltaba el aire, pero igualmente no podía enfocarse en nada más que esa mujer.

—¡Aléjate! —Grito, retrocediendo velozmente— No puedes tocarme, ¿No lo sabes? ¡Podrías morir!

—¿Pares, eso es mentira? —Quedó en silencio, no recordaba con exactitud la leyenda que había condenado a sus padres— ¿Por qué dices que me amas y luego huyes de mí? Las hadas no deben decir mentiras.

El hada observó los ojos azules que buscaban una respuesta, un signo de amor esperaba de manera impaciente, típico de la sangre hibrida que le recorría las venas. El frunce su ceño y su mano ya no busca la suya, solo se presiona sobre las costillas; de su boca sale un quejido de dolor.

La mujer lo observa, intranquila pronuncia— Trunks, desearía que sintieras al menos una gota del amor que siento por ti. Del anhelo que siento al imaginarte a mi lado, del puñado de celos que me invaden al verte añorar a la luna y la ira que me destruye cuando recuerdo que nuestro amor es… —apretar sus puños y se levanta sobre la arena con furia— ¿¡Porque debe ser imposible!?

—A veces, el amor más puro— Su voz se hacía más débil— Es el que nunca… se podrá consumir.

El hada se acerca al notar el agua tintada de rojo, y la rama atravesando el estómago de su amado. Ella observa caer el cuerpo agonizante en la arena rojiza.

—¿Valdrá la pena morir por amor? —Preguntó a la luna, se giró sobre su cuerpo con dolor y su mirada se encontró con una luna más brillante de lo usual.

—Mejor vive por amor —Susurro el hada sosteniendo la cabeza de él sobre sus rodillas—Vivir por los dos…. Trunks, vive por los dos por favor.

El hada observa el brillo desaparecer del océano azul, de los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. Deposito un delicado beso en los venenosos labios, ya estaba resignada a no dejar ir el amor de su vida. Con sus manos sostuvo las mejillas frías de Trunks y cerró los ojos, el veneno humano le paralizo el cuerpo.

Convirtiendo en cemento la sangre que recorría sus venas, pero su corazón se rechazaba a convertirse en piedra. Porque aun latía con la intensidad del primer beso de amor, el último beso que ella había elijado dar al mortal humano.

Su cuerpo se convirtió en una estatua que abrazaba la cabeza de un hibrido sin vida, las lágrimas quedaron marcadas en la expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad, sus alas extendidas, pero quieta, y su corazón.

Su corazón brillaba atravesó de la roca, del cemento, la intensa luz tiño todo a su paso. La luna se adornó de rojo intenso, de la sangre de unos amantes. Por ello, cada cierto tiempo, la luna se viste de rojo sangre para conmemorar a su hijo y a esa mujer, que llevo a cabo un crimen pasional.

Busco matar al humano para no poder morir.

Su corazón solo deseaba un inocente rose de labios para poder estar en paz, no quería vivir sabiendo que había matado al amor de su vida; no quería morir sabiendo que su amor no era correspondido.

Después del beso, el amor que sintió la petrifico. Ella miro a Trunks al morir, su gran amor; él miro la luna, su ilusión más grande.

 **Fin**


End file.
